Confidence
by IceyPassion
Summary: Haku's not entirely sure if she wants to sign up for the school's sing off anymore, but a shy greenette might be able to change her mind. NigaitoxHaku


**Author's Note: **… I don't even know. The pair is reaaaally cute in my head~ And it would be really cool to hear them sing with each other… w But they aren't popular enough… Well, at least Nigaito isn't…

* * *

><p>Every day passed by slowly. The days became weeks, then months, almost to a year. And Haku Yowane still felt alone.<p>

It wasn't that she was getting bullied, or being shunned, as she was in her last school. No, most people here were very kind, and helpful. It was just that she felt so awkward with the others, and they could feel the awkwardness seeping through when they talked to her. The fact that her brother was pretty… infamous in the school wasn't helping at all.

She walked along the corridor, head down, clutching her bag to her chest. It was already after school, and the hallways were deserted. 'It's sort of fitting,' she thought, with a crooked smile, 'I'm like a ghost wandering the school…'

Haku stopped at the school's noticeboard, where practically only one thing was posted. Or at least, it covered everything else. The school's Sing Off.

'This school is well known for their singing…' she mused, reaching into her bag, and taking out a pen. 'That's why I came here in the first place… right?' Her pen hovered over the sign up list, and her eyes scanned the names already scrawled on the list. Right at the top of the list was the school's top diva, Miku Hatsune, followed by the rest of the popular kids of course. Haku pulled her pen away from the paper, as she realized how long the list really was. Almost all of the school signed up! Her brother didn't though; he said the Sing Off was just a popularity contest, and not worth his time.

The silverette had spent the last few months, staying back after school, and cooping herself up in the music classroom, and singing to a backing track. She practiced and practiced, almost every day, before they had to lock up the school. She wished she was as good as Miku, or any of the others. So she worked as hard as she could.

She backed away from the board. She could always join next year, couldn't she? She needed a lot more of practice anyway…

Haku jumped and spun around as she felt herself back into someone, and heard a soft squeak. A familiar looking, green haired boy stood behind her, playing with the sleeves of his shirt, which was a size or two too big for him. His glassy green eyes were directed downwards, and his face was lightly flushed, not unlike her face.

'One of the Shion brothers,' she recalled. 'I forgot which one he was… But what's he doing here?'

"Um… Are you going t-to sign up for that…?" he asked; his voice so soft that she almost had to strain to hear. She blinked a bit; this guy seemed to be even shyer than she was! She looked back at the board then to him, shaking her head vigorously.

"N-No! I-I mean I was going to b-but…" She trailed off, seeing his mouth move, but hearing nothing. "E-excuse me?"

His eyes flicked up to her, before focusing on the floor again. "I said…" he mumbled, voice a bit louder, "… y-you should. Y-you have a very nice voice, M-Miss Yowane…"

Haku's face lit up like a streetlamp. "H-How do you know I sing…? A-and how do you know my name…?"

The green haired boy looked up, but not quite at her, his fingers playing with his scarf. "I-I… I sometimes stay after school to… d-do work… and I sometimes accidentally walk past the music room…" he said, fidgeting more. She had a slight suspicion that he was lying, but that only made her blush more. That meant… this stranger came after school to listen to her…?

"And…" he continued quietly, "W-we're in the same class… Y-You probably don't remember me… I-I'm Nigaito Shion…"

"O-oh, right…" He was right; she didn't remember him. Now that she thought about it, she did recall seeing wisps of green from time to time.

"S-so yeah… t-that's all I wanted to s-say…" He suddenly hurried off, taking her aback. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. Before he turned a corner, something came over her, and she called out,

"W-Wait!" She winced as her voice echoed in the bare hallway. Nigaito stopped and turned to her, hugging his scarf close. She saw his mouth move, in something like a 'Yes?'

"… T-Thank you," she said. His eyes widened a bit, and she saw him turn a brighter pink. He smiled a bit, and nodded at her, before turning a corner, out of sight.

Haku, with a small, warm smile, turned to the board once again, and wrote her name neatly in a blank space. She didn't know why, but the shy greenette had suddenly given her confidence, and made her feel bubbly inside. She hoped that he would be there when she performed… Then she won't have to go through it alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>… I DON'T EVEN KNOOWWWW 8D I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FLUFF. SUPPORT NIGAITO, PEOPLE.

… I didn't proof read this, so… ;w;


End file.
